Thinking Toby Thoughts
by thatfreakbellaR
Summary: Spencer's in class. She's thinking about Toby, and about her date with him. (One-shot Drabble) Spoby


**one-shot**

* * *

****She smiles and taps her pencil on the desk while Mr. Fitz blabbers on and on about some book that she's read 400 times, so she doesn't even need to pay attention in class. She doesn't want to pay attention, anyways. She'd much rather think about a certain guy that makes her smile every time she sees him. It scares her to realize how excited she gets every time she has a date with him. Today's another one of those days.

He's probably off at work, taking his shirt off and doing work in such a sexy way. She can imagine him flexing those muscles as he works out in the sun all day. It's even a hotter image than Jake Gyllenhaal's love scenes. And she _really_ loves Jake Gyllenhaal, so that really says something..._  
_

She can't wait to see him after school. This was her last class of the day, so in less than an hour, her amazing man would be at Rosewood High, ready to escort her to a casual date at the Brew. She loves going on dates with him.

She loves _him_.

_She loves him a lot_.

She knows she loves him a lot, too. She can't deny how much she loves him. Every time Emily, Hanna, or Aria bring him up in a conversation, she can't help but blush like a crazy maniac. Even the simplest comments about her relationship with him make her blush and smile...

There have been a few other relationships in her life that ended up in a train wreck. While in class, she thinks about those other relationships.

Ian Thomas: That one was never meant to be. It was just weird.

Alex Santiago: They went on a few dates, but -A made it a disaster.

Wren Kingston: -A messed with it, of course. But, she couldn't be with him for Melissa's sake, anyways.

So -A had been messing with her relationships for a while. The funny thing was that -A had messed with her relationship with Toby plenty of times, yet she never gave up on their love. She always found her way back into his arms. His arms were her home. Those muscular arms were the place that she felt home.

She loves everything about him. She continues thinking about all the things she loves about him.

His smile: He has such a cute and charming smile. His toothy grin makes her happy. When he smiles, she smiles.

His eyes: His blue eyes are bluer than an ocean. They're such a beautiful pair of eyes, too. She gets lost in his eyes sometimes.

His abs: He's physically fit, and anyone who sees those abs and all that muscle will be able to tell. That also makes their love-making sessions a whole lot sexier...

HIM: Everything about him! From the way he talks, walks, kisses her, smiles, looks at her... everything he does! She loves it all. She loves _him_.

"Spencer, can you answer the question I asked?" Mr. Fitz asks. "Hello... Spencer?"

"Oh. Sorry," she mumbles. "What was the question?"

He repeats the question again. She uses her photographic memory of the book to answer it, and she gets it right. He moves on with the discussion, and she continues daydreaming about her Toby Cavanaugh. That's right. He's _hers_.

Her boyfriend! Toby Cavanaugh is her boyfriend. She loves the way that sounds.

The bell finally rings. She knows what that means. Coffee-date time! She's, of course, overly excited, as usual. She gathers her books and begins racing to the door. Aria, Hanna, and Emily stop her before she can leave. That's unfortunate for her, because she really wants to go on her date.

"Eager, much?" Hanna points out. "What were you daydreaming about in Fitz's class?"

"Nothing," she quickly says, blushing.

"Blushing... she's blushing!" Aria smirks. "That means it's Toby. I've learned the signals."

"Is today the date day with your wittle Toby?" Emily teases.

"Shut up. I have to go," Spencer laughs as she rushes off.

"Have fun!" Aria calls.

Spencer races away from Aria, Hanna, and Emily. She goes to her locker and stuffs all her belongings in her book bag. She straps it around her shoulder and runs out to the front of the school. She sees his truck. That lovely truck which she makes out with him in...

She runs over to the truck. He opens the door for her with his adorable and toothy grin, while looking at her with his ocean blue eyes which she loves so much. She's happy to finally be out of school and with her boyfriend!

As she enters, he gives her one of those kisses that she loves so much.

"How was school?" he asks.

"Good. But I was waiting for this date all day," she responds truthfully, smiling back at him.

"Then we should go, hmm?" he smiles as he starts up the truck.

"We have a quick second before we go," she says, winking at him.

"What do you me-" he begins, his eyes widen as her lips unexpectedly crash against his. "Ahh..." he moans as he closes his eyes and kisses her back.

"Hmm, what was that for?" he asks as he pulls back. He's smiling. "Is someone happy to see me?"

"I am," she smiles.

"Can we d-do that again?" he nervously asks.

"Any time, any day," she gladly responds, and crashes her lips against his again.

Hanna starts walking by the truck.

"Get a room!" Hanna laughs as she walks past them.


End file.
